1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a weighing device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a weighing device including a weighing cell disposed in a weighing cell housing and a control cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This section provides a general summary of background information and the comments and examples provided in this section are not necessarily prior art to the present disclosure.
When cleaning a weighing device, in particular during cleaning with aggressive cleaning media and at a high pressure (for example by means of steam emitters), penetration of moisture into an interior of the weighing cell and into an interior of the control cabinet is a concern.
In order to ensure in particular the cooling of a weighing cell, DE 10 2008 056 514 B4 proposes for temperature control to conduct cooled gas through the housing of the weighing cell. In this case, the gas exits at least partially through an outlet in the cabinet in order to prevent the cleaning liquid or rinsing liquid from penetrating into the weighing cell housing during the cleaning or rinsing between the load receiving part and the surface of the housing.
However, weighing devices are also subject to the influences of an environment that has a certain amount of humidity. If the humidity penetrates into the interior of a weighing cell and into the interior of the control cabinet, measuring errors can occur during a weighing operation, or they can even cause damage to the weighing cell and to the electrical circuits. Nevertheless, penetration of humidity is to some extent unavoidable, even with pressure-tight sealing and housings.